A Hollow's Eve
by SacredRoseDream
Summary: Halloween special She was walking home when she felt it, the ominous press of reiatsu. Unable to resist she was drawn to it carried into a labyrinth of things unknown. Ulquihime.


_**Happy Halloween! This is my first Ulquihime so please be a bit lenient. I'm swamped with midterms and projects and all those other unwanted responsibilities so I'm afraid this was written a bit rushed. **_

_**Don't forget to voice your opinion. If anything needs work I am willing to edit.**_

_**Not sure if this should be a horror but to be safe I've labeled it that anyway.**_

**_Note again: This is the edited version of the M rated fic._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Warnings: Blood, gore. Language. Some cliché horror scenes. Note this is the T rated version. The Lemon version is rated M.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hollow's Eve:**

The wind felt nice on her face. Fresh. The brisk chill of the coming winter scenting the air softly. A smile curved on her lips, and she cast a grey-eyed glance towards the sky, taking pleasure in that deep blue. Despite what may be commonly thought, Inoue Orihime loved the fall. The vibrant turning of the leaves, the crispness in the air, she loved it.

Humming a little tune, the orange-haired beauty ambled down the street. The second school term had finally started and it was a bit hard to believe that in a few months she would be graduating. Grey-eyes softened in thought as she recalled all the wonderful times she had had with Tatsuki-chan and the others. She really hoped they wouldn't lose touch.

_No,_ she corrected herself, _we won't._ They had gone through too much together to allow their friendship to fade into the background.

A car honked. Traffic, it seemed, was slow today for some reason, but it was no matter. Orihime preferred to walk and her complex wasn't so far from school. Waving her hand in greeting towards the obaa-san across the street who owned the small grocery shop, the young woman turned the corner. _I wonder how Tatsuki's practice is going._

It wasn't everyday the young woman walked home alone. Usually she went to work or stayed for a club after school and later was escorted by Tatsuki or a rather embarrassed Ishida-kun at least part of the way home.

A shiver quickly broke her from her thoughts. She could feel it, dark and oppressive. _Reiatsu._ Looking up worriedly, the orange-haired young woman scanned the skies, her eyes finally alighting on the beginning stirrs of darkness hanging over the roof of a nearby house. She pursed her lips, staring worriedly at the for rent house for a few moments before she turned to walk away.

The distinctive tinkle of a chain caught her ears, and Orihime turned, eyes widening as she saw the sobbing form of a little boy running along the side walk. "Neesan don't leave me neesan!" He screamed and ice ran down her spine as she noticed the direction he was running. _The house! _

"Wait! Stop!" She screamed, but in his panic he seemed not to hear her. Picking up speed she lunged towards him her hand missing his light blue sleeve by inches as he slipped up the drive and into the house. Her eyes cast upwards, noticing the something in the window, but it was gone before her mind could process what it was. Staring uneasily at the ominous, dark reiatsu she wondered whether or not to wait for a shinigami.

She debated her options for a moment, nails digging into her palms, and suddenly straightened conviction filling her. She couldn't let another soul be taken by a hollow. By the time a shinigami might arrive it would be likely the spirit would have already been consumed. She cringed, hand stopping at the knob, then determined, she turned, the door clicking shut behind her.

Grey eyes widened in shock and she spun, looking behind her only to find the smooth expanse of wall. All around her was stark and endless white. Shadows clung to the corners almost like living things, intensifying that bleak expanse. A flick of light blue caught the corner of her eye. _The boy! _Carried by the persistent need to save him she bolted down the hall, following the shadows and the bright color of a little spirit's shirt.

All around was white, dizzyingly confusing in its perpetual whiteness, yet still she continued on. A broken sob caught her ears and she moved towards it, finding the little boy huddled in a patch of black shadow.

She bent towards him. "Are you alright?"

Vibrant blue eyes look up at her, stained with tears. "Y-you can s-see me?" He spluttered shock silencing his tears a stilled moment, before he threw himself around her. "Oneesan! Help me find my neesan!" He begged and her heart twisted, remembering how she felt once Sora died.

"Sure," she smiled, rubbing his back in slow circles until he calmed. "But we have to get out of here. There's a hollow." She warned and he looked up at her, distress plain in his face.

"_Demo… _Oneesan my neesan is here! I saw her! We need to get my neesan first!"

Every part of her being burned in warning. If they stayed here too long they could both become prey to the ominous reiatsu she had felt earlier. The reiatsu of a hollow. Tsubaki, she knew, would be more than ready to fight for her and weaker hollow could easily be dealt with, but what if it was something stronger? Those watery blue eyes gaze at her with a pleading innocence and she sighed. She couldn't force him to give up his sister. If Orihime knew anything, it was just how painful such an event could be.

"Alright," she chirped, "'let's go find your neesan then. But first," she paused dramatically, "what is your name?"

Wiping his tears he stood shakily. "Toshiro," he answered voice wavering, "Miyazuki Toshiro."

"Well, Shiro-kun, I'm Inoue Orihime." She smiled and straightened, offering him her hand which he tentatively took. "Let's go. Your neesan must be worried."

It was strange but Orihime had the distinct impression that the hallways changed themselves. She and the dark haired young boy had been walking for a while now and _still_ they hadn't seen anything. Nothing but stark white walls ending abruptly or leading to only more twists and turns. Twice she had turned back only to find the room she had been in gone. It frightened her, yet for Shiro-san's sake she continue speaking to him quietly as they searched for his neesan.

"NEESAN!" Orange hair swung wildly as she turned catching a glimpse of brown and Shiro's hand tore from hers. The young boy running wildly down the corridor, his chain chinking against the floor.

"Shiro-kun! _Matte_!" She called out, racing behind him. Around shadows began to darken, creeping along the walls like living things. _Reiatsu. _A quick turn had her stumbling towards him noticing warily just how dark it had become, the shadows greedily seeking to embrace her. "Toshiro!" He was a faint light in the darkness, so thick and forceful after that endless white her eyes fought to adjust. "Toshiro!"

Shadows licked up her legs, cold and wet and she suppressed a shudder as she slowed. Blind. Her senses strained as she walked tentatively. Water. It sounded like water. Her sloshed against it and droplets splashed against her legs. Black. Endless black.

Somewhere a wind blew and its icy chill seeped in through the material of her blouse. "Toshiro?" Her voice was soft. Hesitant. Yet only the darkness answered with its cold silence. She shivered. Cold. It was cold. Something slithered against her leg, tugging. A small burst of panic blossomed in her chest and she fought to move only to find herself unable. Reaching down her hands brushed over smooth scales and immediately she felt a sharp pain. "Souten Kisshu!"

A burst of gold light penetrated the darkness illuminating for a moment the ringed form of a snake before it was gone, flung away by the force of her shield. Carefully she picked her way through the darkness using the light of her Shun Shun Rikka to guide her. Dark water lapped at her legs, higher than before and she looked down in shock.

As though a signal she noticed the sound. Something cracked, sputtered. Screeching in a high inhuman whine. Then suddenly she was falling, black waves rushing over her head as the floor disappeared beneath her. Hands grasped frantically for purchase as the water stole her breath, the pressure burning her lungs. She kicked trying to swim only to realize she couldn't. It wasn't water. It was liquid dark, intangible. Fighting the scream she felt herself fall, endlessly, aimlessly faster and faster.

The impact was jarring.

"Come one, wake up Oneesan. Please wake up."

_Hmm what was that?_ Was someone calling her? The voice came again, clearer this time. _It was. Someone was… _Groaning she fought the heavy sense of lethargy, fighting to move her limbs. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the face of a beaming boy.

"Oneesan!" Immediately she was enveloped in a hung, the chain on his chest digging into her breasts.

"Toshiro?" She looked around, shocked. "Where are we?"

The small child rubbed at his tears, releasing her. "I-I don't know Oneesan," he sniffed, "I was lookin for my neesan but she disappeared!" A tear slipped down a chubby cheek. "Then it was black everywhere. Then I woke up and was here."

Worry twisted in her gut but she smiled reassuringly as she stood, taking his hand again. "It's alright Toshiro-kun." She said ruffling his hair. "Now don't let go of my hand again okay?" The boy had the sense to show remorse and hanging his head he promised her.

Before her lay an endless expanse of desert white sands cresting and silvered in the thin light of the moon. Her eyes riveted upwards to that starless sky so deep a blue it appeared black. A wavering moon hung in the sky, pale and luminous. Fighting the darkness surrounding it. The wind stirred and that white sand danced around them. Beautiful. It was eerily beautiful. But so still. So silent. The pale, stone-like trees that surrounded them seemed so sad. So desolate.

Something brushed against her senses, breaking her from her reverie. Dark and malicious. The hairs stood on the nape of her neck and the young woman quickly surveyed the area. "Come Shiro-kun," she ordered softly, "we have to go." Her grey eyes caught his. "Whatever you do don't let go of my hand okay?" Crystalline eyes gazed up in worry, but he nodded staring at her with such trust Orihime almost felt her heart break.

Their pace was quick as they slipped, two shadows in the night. Before them lay only the dunes, a silent ocean of white waves. It was quiet. Peaceful almost, yet her nerves remained strained. Something was out there, stalking them. She could feel it. The wind blew again, a low and mournful song. She glanced behind them. Nothing. Yet still the feeling of danger.

"Tsubaki," she whispered and a small fairy appeared before her.

"Whada want?" The small creature spat, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Be prepared," she breathed softly so Shiro wouldn't hear.

**000**

The shadows stirred uneasily, a shock of blonde hair shinning silver. "It's been a while, hasn't it Loly?" A high voice asked as she observed their prey.

A partial bone mask glinted in the light. "Hai. So long I've forgotten what they taste like Menoly."

She chuckled darkly. "Well then. Why not _refresh_ your memory?"

**000**

A sudden burst of reiatsu alerted her to the attack a moment before it came. Lunging sideways she pushed away a startled Toshiro as the creature burst from the sands.

Sharp white bone gleamed and slitted gold eyes peered out at them from the holes in the mask. A gaping snake-like maw opened in a hiss lunging towards them. She rolled expertly coming back into a standing position.

"Tsubaki!" She yelled running towards her trembling companion.

"Hai hai!" And the small fairy was off, deftly dodging the furious impact of that long snake-like tail before it sharpened like a blade, heading straight for its head.

Hands caught at the bawling boy, grasping him to her chest as she ran and a great inhuman screech filled the air. Flickers of ash erupted around them, clouding their vision as the great creature burst apart.

"Shiro-kun are you alright?"

"Uhuh." The dark haired boy sniffled into her chest. Blue eyes gazed upon her own. Imploring. "But what about neesan? What if that thing ate neesan?"

Her heart twisted and she held him closer. "Come, we have to get out of here Shiro-kun." Then they were off again, crossing those dunes in the everlasting night, seeking exit where there was none. The wind howled mournfully and the oppressive sense of reiatsu only intensified. She bit her lips, senses trained on their environment. She wouldn't let anything hurt Shiro-kun. But it was odd. Where were the shinigami by now?

A harsh tug almost had her falling mid-run. "Oneesan!" Sickness grew, unfolding. Kami. They had his chain. Little hands clung desperately to her own fighting the agonizing pull of the chain and she could see the hole widening I his chest.

"Tsubaki!"

"Bitch," the dark haired woman moved into the light, sucking on her wounded hands. A gold eye peered out at her from the darkness of a half-mask. "I'll kill you for that."

Blonde hair gleamed as another woman materialized beside her. "Hmm. What do we have here" She mocked. "A little lamb and a princess with teeth." A jade eye fell on her companion and she smirked. "Come Loly, don't be mad at the food for fighting back." She grinned flashing fang, "it just makes eating more fun."

Horror curled within her and she could feel Toshiro fighting to stand as the near overwhelming feel of their reiatsu pressed on them. "It's alright Shiro-kun," she assured, her grip on him tight, "just stay close and run when I say."

Remembering what Tatsuki had taught her, she analyzed her opponents, looking for the slightest flicker of movement as they finished their argument. There. "Run," she whispered half carrying, half dragging the little spirit behind her as a burst of gold formed a shield behind them.

"What the hell?" The dark-haired creature cursed knocking at the shield with no effect. The other one snarled and both began persistent attacks and Orihime fought to keep her concentration steady as they ran. They had to find a way out. Had to leave this place of cannibalistic creatures and endless night. Anything was better.

"_Cero!"_ She winced as she felt her power draining under the combined effort and behind them the sky burst in red sparks, like perilous fireworks in the desert sky. Little legs faltered, gave out as breathless lungs gasped. _Come on! _She willed cradling him to her as she ran. Behind her the chain tinkled smacking against her legs but she ignored it. _I need to get out. We need to get out. _The urge was predominant.

As though in response, a door appeared before her, glowing white. She didn't question it. There had been too many strange things in this place.

"Oneesan!"

"Shiro-kun!" A violent tug stole him from her grip and she could hear the mocking laughter behind her. Her legs fought to slow, tears tumbling down her cheeks.

Pink lips curled in a mocking smile and the pig-tailed girl licked the skin of a cheek. "Salty," she taunted as her blonde companion continued beating upon the gold shield. Orihime winced.

"O-oneesan! Help me!" Her limbs trembled with pent up anger, fear.

"Yes," the blonde cooed, "help him big Oneesan." She flashed a cocky grin fingers charging bright red light. "Just let down your little shield and we'll let him go. Won't we Loly?"

A long nail scraped against cherub skin and she breathed in his scent. So pure. So innocent. She wondered what he would taste like. "Oh yes Menoly. We'll let him _go_."

"So, _Orhime-chan_. Will you let us in?"

Disgust roiled within her and she warred with herself. She knew with every fiber of her being they lied. Should she give up, give in. They would kill them both. _Tsubaki_. She thought and the light speared the darkness, severing her hand.

"You little Bitch!" The one called Loly snarled gripping the writhing spirit with her good hand. "How about I do that to him!" Teeth ripped savagely into a flailing arm pulling and Orihime's stomach rolled as he screamed, long and agonizing as bone cracked and splintered, a small arm severing itself. A bloodstained mouth grinned viciously. "Sweet."

The blonde one growled. "Save some for me Loly." Her white hamaka flowed in the desert wind and she stalked up to the screaming boy running a tongue over the bleeding stump where his arm had been. "_Oh yes_," she purred. "Don't cha want some _Orhime-chan_?"

Tears tumbled down her cheeks overflowing with horror. _It was her fault. _

"Oneesan!" It ached, a ripping pained feeling in her chest. "Run!" _It was too late. _She closed her eyes no longer wanting to see the tearing of fleshing and fought to ignore the wet smacking sounds. Knives stabbing her chest she turned and ran, disappearing into that white, white light.

**000**

They shone like crystals. Her tears sparkling in the light. Her body shook. Great heaving sobs stealing her breath as she ran through door after door, once again caught in that colorless labyrinth. _Oneesan! Oneesan!_ The broken voice haunted her, echoing in her agonized brain. _I-I failed. I failed!_

A door was torn open violently and she stumbled inside it barely noticing the white furniture within. She tore through it, pieces of glass shattering with finality as she gave into her grief. She stopped, spent, sobbing on the ground as she looked up at her face reflected in the shards of glass of what must have been a vase.

_It's your fault._ No, she couldn't stay like this. She couldn't break down now. She had to get out of this godforsaken place. Glass crunched over her feet as she stood.

"_Orihime-chan asobi masho!"_

The voice produced a frisson of fear. Her heart seized and she scanned the room frantically, searching for that taunting lit.

"_Orihime-chan!"_

The door slammed behind her as she felt her way mindlessly. Spiraling faster and faster. Emotions out of control. It was too much. Too much. The endless white after that dark was too much. Everything was too much. _Kurosaki-kun._ The name was a prayer.

The shadows shivered dripping down the walls like black blood. Still the voice followed. Stairs, she climbed them hastily, almost tripping over herself, and idly she thanked Rukia-chan for training with her. She wouldn't have so much stamina otherwise.

This part of the house was darker, shadows clinging mercilessly to the bleak walls. She ignored it, throwing herself in to it. Hoping. Praying. There was an escape. Windowless walls and doors that lead to nowhere. She was sick of them. _Toshiro-kun. _She blinked away the tears.

A hand swiped, quicker than they eye could follow and she fought the bruising grip on her throat. Mismatched eyes shone in triumph. "Orihime-chan. _Mitsukete!_" The chuckle rumbled through her chest. Dark hair followed from the shadows, a vicious snarl on blood stained lips.

"Give her to me Menoly." Her teeth gleamed wetly. "I've got to pay back that _bitch_."

The reiatsu was drowning in its murderous intent.

**000**

Musty. The scent was oddly musty reminding him worn wood and broken things. Disgusting. Black lips pulled in a frown. Something. Something had woken him. The air tingled, wet. How long had it been that he had slept? One year? Two? He could not remember. It was irrelevant.

Brilliant eyes absorbed the shadows, cool upon his skin. The dark green sheets remained still over him, the black wood of the bed dull from disuse. Nothing. Nothing was disturbed. Then why had he wakened? His senses stirred, sluggish as he sat up. Ominous. Potent. He could almost taste it. The lingering flavor of power in the air. Reiatsu.

He stared out at the room dispassionately. Noting the dust covering the countless tomes lining the wall. Trash. Trash had somehow found itself in his domain. Hand stuffed in the pockets of his black hamaka he frowned. It was time to clean.

**000**

It was hard to breathe. Nails dung into her arms, slicing and she could feel them slicing into the skin. _Kami-sama._

"How do you like that you little skank!" The brown-eyed hollow growled pulling orange-colored locks tight. "I should slice that head off your shoulders." A jarring kick had her gasping, coughing. Somewhere inside her she felt she deserved this. This pain. Grey eyes closed tearfully. It was nothing. Nothing compared to Toshiro-kun.

Her back smacked painfully against the wall and she could feel the stone scraping against her bare legs. "Bitch! I should gouge out your eyes."

A taunting hum came from the other one, leaning idly by the wall. Watching. This wasn't her fight. "Yo, Loly, be careful not to damage her too much." She warned. "I don't like my food broken."

"Fine," she huffed her grip on the buxom young-woman's throat bruising. Weak nails clawed at her, unable to break through her hierro. "What part do ya want?"

"Her le─" the words were lost in a dry heave. A brown eye snapped towards her carelessly tossing her baggage.

"You are trespassing." A cool voice intoned.

"Menoly!" She shrieked attacking.

Pained eyes fluttered open uneasily, struggling to focus as she took in great gulps of air. Her eyes widened. A talon-like hand protruded from the blonde arrancar's stomach, blood dribbling from her chin. Another claw swiped, the shadows rippling and her head went flying, disengaging with a sickening pop. A bubble of hysteria rose in her throat as it rolled by her feet. Glazed eyes staring.

"You bastard!" She screeched charging with a cero. "I'll kill you for this! I'll kill you!"

Luminous eyes fell on her, dispassionate. "_Hn_."

The red light was batted away, effortlessly and he flicked away the corpse. That white floor was stained red. "Pathetic." He stated advancing towards the horrified arrancar. Such effort was wasted on these weaklings.

"No." She swallowed backing away. "No!" He disappeared in a blur, seeming to meld into the shadows. The hysteric scream rang through the house.

**000**

A talon-like wrenched out of a chest, a sharp squelching sound announcing their exit. Perfect and pale digits revealed themselves, stained red. A pink tongue snaked out of a pale mouth, running over those long, dark nails to clean them of blood. The pale man frowned.

"Trash," he muttered to himself, those dark claws transforming back to that perfect paleness as a harsh green light charged and the air was suddenly filled with a suffocating pressure. Gooseflesh sprang on her arms and Orihime fought to breathe through the panic. Her body trembled and her pulse began an erratic tattoo, as though struggling to free itself from the confines of her chest.

The light suddenly exploded, a shower of green sparks blinding her with their brilliance and she could hear something searing, popping, and then the smell of roasted flesh. She fought the urge to vomit, her eyes drawn almost magnetically to the smoking pile of ash.

A stone set in her throat and she swallowed hard, trying in vain to meld herself into the wall. Hoping. Praying. That that unnatural gaze wouldn't fall upon her. _Kurosaki-kun. _The name was a plea. Her heart thundered, so loud she feared it would give her away. Her breath caught, throat itching, and she fought down the cough as she breathed in the scent of charred flesh. _Please. Please don't see me. Please don't notice me. Please._ It as a silent mantra.

As though hearing that plea he turned suddenly, glowing green eyes piercing her. Staring with such an intense and focused attention she felt he could see the inner workings of her very soul. Black clad legs took a step forward.

"S-santen k-kesshun," she stuttered, bolting, "I reject!" Bright gold materialized into existence, barricading the doorway as she ran. Lung filled with frantic gasps of air as the primal urge to flee propelled her. She didn't look back. She didn't stop. Adrenaline pumped and she continued running, forward. Deeper and deeper into the perpetually twisting hallways shaded with dark. And when, impossibly, she felt her power break, she ran harder, faster─

And crashed into a hard chest. Grey eyes widened, those amethyst ringed pupils dilating. "S-santen kesshun," she cried out desperately shuffling backwards. Gold light shaped, hardened. Separating him from her. Those dark lips pulled in a frown.

"Pathetic," he intoned, slashing out with a glowing hand and the shield shattered, gold light glimmering against the dark. Her eyes widened. It was impossible. Her shield was capable of rejecting everything, yet he had broken it so easily. Panic stirred.

She had to move. Had to run. Hastily she summoned another shield. Her tongue darted, licking suddenly dry lips, muscles tensing. And fled. Heading mindlessly from where she came. Stopping. Turning. Careful to avoid the scent of charred flesh. The halls spanned out, endless. Perpetual. She headed through another hall. The identical walls a tangled map in her mind. Shadow became liquid, dancing along those white, white walls. She gaped in shock, trying to halt her maddened dash. Suddenly he had appeared before her, great, black wings unfurled and imposing against his pale frame.

"_Onna_," there was an echo of anger in the tone, "I tire of this game."

"K-koten zanshun!" A pale hand darted out, blurring in its speed, knocking away that gold light. The small winged creature groaned, wings flapping weakly as it returned to her. Verdant eyes followed, interested.

He stalked towards her, caging her with his larger frame. Her back smacked into a wall. Curiously a long fingered hand cocked, reaching up to tilt her chin and forcing those dove grey eyes to meet his. Luminous green eyes bored into her with an eerie intensity, snake-light pupils reflecting her own trembling visage.

Her body shuddered furiously. Every instinct screamed for her escape. His very presence was dangerous, deadly. Being this close, she fought not to drawn. Still she remained standing, eyes blazing with defiance.

"Curious," his voice was like black silk and she could feel his chest brushing hers the vibrations carrying. Warm. Surprisingly warm.

Those fingers released her chin, trailing, slowly down her throat. She shivered. Those sharp nails stroked softly, almost lovingly against her pulse. Unmercifully quick. He found himself breathing her in, those unearthly eyes hidden by pale lids. So good. She smelled so good. So sweet.

He wanted to crush her.

Another shiver raced through her at the proximity, different than the last. This close. This close she could feel the warmth of his cheek, the rise of his chest. Could see the odd delicacy of his features… Smell the faint musk of his scent…

"Not trash," she thought she heard him mumble, breaking her from her impromptu observation. The hand restraining her wrists suddenly disappeared, smoothing the wall behind her. Then suddenly she was falling. Feet stumbling backwards into the stark white. Strong hands caught her midway, holding her close as the wall sealed again. Trapping her. Trapping them. In the room of white.

He inhaled again, the hunger gnawing him. Delicious. She smelled delicious. The spiky scent of her fear wafted tauntingly. This close he could hear her heart beat, desperately pumping blood through her. Wonderful. Warm. It arose strange sensations within him. Sensations he had long thought forgotten.

"Your name _onna_." That cool voice curled around her, ensnaring her senses and her pulse sped.

"O-orih-hime," she stuttered straining against his iron grip.

"_Orihime_," he repeated and something fluttered insider her.

A touch of spice tainted her scent, taunting. Tempting. He wanted more. The hunger thrashed within him, burning through his veins like some unearthly poison. A hand rose, waving and the air shivered, the room changing to his will.

He backed her up, body forcing her backwards against a wall and she noticed, startled the changed interior of the room. Inky strands of hair brushed against her cheek as his head bent into her neck. His breath blew in warm puffs, teasing the skin and she shivered, pushing against his chest. This was bad she thought. The adrenaline made her painfully sensitive.

Long nails scraped down her throat teasing her collarbone. Her body shook. Unnaturally beautiful. Bizarrely so. Those luminous green eyes devoured her, the tear-like green slashes intensifying them. "_Beautiful."_ She thought she heard him breathe and she licked suddenly dry lips, drawing his gaze.

Fingers brushed against her cheek, strangely gentle and he leaned into her his face drawing closer. Closer. Her heart jumped in her throat. Then those dark lips were on hers oddly soft, coaxing. Electric, sudden, it burned through her veins, tightening muscles, tainting her frame. Despite herself she felt herself respond.

Those dangerous hands twined in her hair and she clutched him, no longer sure whether she wanted him close or away. His lips devoured her, tongue insistent, parting her lips to duel with her own. It was warm. Too warm. She wondered if she was melting.

A hand slipped under her shirt, cupping her breast and she gasped into his mouth, her tongue flicking over fanged canines. She trembled and still those verdant eyes bore into her. It was too confusing. Too much. The adrenaline too filled with pesky little endorphins. And she was falling. Falling into his eyes.

Pale digits roamed, taunting, teasing the skin. Hot. Abnormally so. He wondered if it were she or he that was the fevered one? He did not care. Her mouth was sweet against his own, her lips wonderfully soft. Supple. Swiping at her shirt with keen talons he almost smirked as she arched in shock, the meaty tear satisfying. His lips wandered, testing his patience. A hot tongue lapped at her neck, trailing harsh kisses down her throat. His teeth scraped against the pulse.

She couldn't think. The effort was too much. Fear. Passion. Which one held her now? She did not know. The persistent stroke of his fingers destroyed her concentration and she found herself arching into him. Her hands drifted, slipping into the white fabric of his haori. Hot. His skin was hot, tiny beads of sweat forming on that pale, pale flesh. His muscles rippled beneath her hands, obliging and daringly she allowed her hand to dip lower, gasping when the answer was a harsh nip.

A leg pressed against her knees, parting them, and a hand soon followed. A spurt of frisson ran through her and she called at him. Warm hands caressed a thigh moving higher, and she mewled weakly against him. Too much. Her body twisted, shook. Things tightening within her. Pressure rising. She could hardly remember her name.

The hunger tore at him, raging through his blood. So good. Her scent sweet and spicy, filled with musk. It called to him and he knew her blood would be like nothing before. His body pressed against her tensing under her unskilled ministrations. Carefully he began edging them sideways, legs tangling as they fell.

It caged her, the feel of his bare chest against hers. Fingers played along her hip and she gaped running her fingers through that smooth, black hair. _Silky_, she thought, reveling in the texture as it brushed against her breasts. Distantly she wondered how he had managed to remove her bra without removing her shirt.

Dark lips sucked in a nipple and the thought was lost with a moan. Her back arched, ached, and she could feel herself moisten. Unbidden her hands roamed his back and she marveled at the smooth hardness. Like living marble. Her tips brushed him, savoring the soft, furred feel of his wings as they cradled them.

"Orihime." His voice was husky with promise. A cutely pink tongue darted out, laving her, healing her, and she fought a giggle at the sensation.

Something gripped her, pulling. Shock zinged through her, the fear combining wickedly with something else and stealing her will to fight.

His tongue played teasing circles around her pulse.

"Ulquiorra," he breathed, against her skin, gooseflesh rising and she shivered deliciously.

Words escaped her. Her tongue lying sluggish and incoherent. "Mmhmn?"

His hair cascaded around them, caressing her as he nipped her lobe. "My name _onna._" He licked the salt off her skin, intoxicated. Her energy followed into him. Filling him like a drug. "Ulquirroa. Say it."

"Ulquiorra," she repeated breathlessly. A smirk pulled at his lips and he pulled her tighter against him. Wanting to claim her completely. He lapped at the skin, pale and perfect a moment before his fangs pierced her throat. Immediately the warmth of her filled him, drawing him higher and higher. A forbidden ambrosia for a starving man.

"Ulquiorra!" It became a chant as she planted kisses everywhere she could. Drowning in the rhythmic sucking of his mouth on her throat. The feel of him intense. Invading deep into her very soul.

He breathed her in. Lungs greedy and body stealing away bits of her own reiatsu as he devoured her. Immediately she bucked, writhing against him. Eyes lost as she whimpered brokenly. _Beautiful._

How long? How long had it been since he felt like this? How long since he was whole? He did not know. He did not care. All that mattered was this moment. She undulated against him, the dark green cloth of the bed twisting beneath her. "Ulquiorra." And all the while she moaned as his rhythmic sucking brought them higher, the taste of her a drug in his system.

Together, they fell, trapped in an endless web of passion. A smirk pulled at his lips. She would never escape him.

**000**

Thoughts swam foggily through her mind. Something was shaking her. Bleary eyes blinked up at a stoic face, a dark flushing over taking her, and a hand moved to rub at them.

"Ulquiorra?" She questioned, disoriented. Her eyes widened and she scrambled upwards, her hands scampering across the broadness of his shoulders, smoothing over his back before they were captured in a forceful grip.

"_Onna_," she could feel the warning in the tone, "you will cease this."

Startled eyes scanned him in confusion, seemingly unconcerned with her trapped hands. Her voice was filled with a child-like innocence. "What happened to your wings?" Her gaze wandered up, face hot. "Your horns?"

Piercing eyes widened minutely and his lips pulled in a frown. "Onna, you speak nonsense." The words were cold and he released her to turn on his heel. "Here, it is time for you to eat." Emerald orbs settled briefly on her face. "Everything should be gone once I return." And with that the cuarta espada shut the door, leaving one slightly dazed young woman still staring, flushed, at her hands.

Outside the espada leaned against the wall, warring with the strange emotions that _she _had incited. One thought burned in his mind. _How did she know?_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Japanese Used:**

**Orihime-chan Asobi masho: taken from the anime. It is translated as Orihime let's play.**

**Mitsukete: to find, discover, (roughly) found you**

**Haori: a kimono-like shirt**

**Hakama: the pants often accompanying a haori**

**Oneesan (neesan): Sister, often older sister. A term used for young women older than one's self.**

**Obaasan: Grandmother, sometimes translated as old woman. A term used for older women.**

**Onna: woman**

**Kami-sama: God**

**Hai: yes**

**Demo: but**

**Matte: wait, often used as chotto matte (wait a minute or moment)**

**Reiatsu: spiritual energy**

_**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I know Ulquiorra might be a little OOC being the hollow representing nihilism and all, but I've always thought him to be perhaps one of the most intense of the Espada. His eyes and the melancholic look of his markings combined with unconscious ruthlessness at times seems to hint at strong, unrealized emotions.**_

_**Leave your comments. I want to know what you thought of it. Again. Happy Halloween!**_

_**-SacredRoseDream**_


End file.
